Letters to a Traveling Soldier
by Tairoru-Chan
Summary: He was a soldier, off to war she was a waitress, staying home. They had known each other, what, an hour? She couldn’t be falling for him .. could she? Sure, they had written letters upon letters to each other, and she had kept every single one. But their
1. Strangers

**Letters to a Traveling Solider**

_Summary:_

He was a soldier, off to war; she was a waitress, staying home. They had known each other, what, an hour? She couldn't be falling for him .. could she? Sure, they had written letters upon letters to each other, and she had kept every single one. But their relationship went nothing deeper than friendship, right?

_Author's Note:_

This story was inspired by the song, Travelin' Soldier, by the Dixie Chicks. I strongly suggest you listen to the song if you have the time.

_Disclaimer:_

Sadly, I own nothing but the plot to this story. Technically I don't even own that, since it was inspired from a song owned by Dixie Chicks. Bummer.

**Letters to a Traveling Soldier**

**Chapter One: Strangers**

Hello, my name is Sango Taijiya, I am precisely 23 years old and I work as a simple waitress. Boring, I know, but hey, it pays the bills. Now, I'm just an ordinary person, but I'm here to tell you of the time I fell in love; in love with a traveling soldier I met only once.

I was only 17 at the time, working the same job as I do now, I expected just another day. Same old routine, same old customers. The only difference was, my country was at war. My father had already been drafted, and I had recently gotten notice of his death. Now, I'm not a crier, but I bawled my eyes out, only when I was alone though. After that, I isolated myself from the world. It was pointless, I had lost my mother when I was young, she died giving birth to my younger brother, Kohaku. Now, he was my responsibility.

Anyway, back to the story, I thought it would be just another plain day, nothing special. Little did I know this would be the day I fell in love..

- -5 years ago- -Sango is now 17- -

I groaned as I rolled over in my sleep, and woke with a start, nightmares had plagued my sleep once again. All I could see where dead bodies, and among them was my fathers. His blank stare was enough to send me teetering over the edge, and when he uttered the words,

'Why did you let me go,'

I spiraled into the midst of solitude, confining myself to the deepest corners of my mind. Blaming myself for my father's death, but of my own as well. Now, I wasn't dead per sae, as I was still walking, talking, and breathing, but I might as well have been. My soul died with my father, left my body the same moment he took his last breath.

Even if I wasn't aware of it till the say I got the letter.

I read that letter over and over and over inside my mind, thinking that there had to have been some mistake; somewhere there had to be another Sango Taijiya with a father enlisted into the army with the name of Jiro Taijiya. But I knew there wasn't, my father was gone, just as I'd feared.

I cried for days after that letter arrived; I spilled so many tears on the parchment, that the printed words blurred together, so not even Kohaku had a chance to read it. He was so angry with me, it just made me cry more. Not only did I now have 2 dead parents, but a little brother who hated me.

For days I sat alone, refusing to eat. I ignored the itch in my throat, pleading with my mind to drink; I discarded the emptiness in my belly, gnawing at my insides for food. If it hadn't been for Kagome, I probably would have starved to death.

After that, I was a pretty much a robot, I got up, got dressed, worked, went home, ate, slept, got up, eh, you get the picture. I eventually grew out of that phase, I guess you could call it, but deep down, a little bit of that robot still resides, like burning embers thriving in a fire, long after the flames went out.

Kohaku forgave me, and life went on; or so it seemed.

After I had showered and changed into my uniform, I set off. Kohaku had long since gone to school, since he was always the first one up. Most of the time, I'm so sleepy I don't even remember him leaving, but I know he does; I don't know how, but I do.

Work is simple, take the paying customers orders, bring them the nasty food, and be on your way. Simple enough.

But today, today is different. I don't know why, I can just feel it. You know the feeling that you get when you think someone is watching you, but you can't prove it; the air just seems heavier? That's what today feels like. I don't like it, I don't like it at all.

"Sango, will you take table four for me?" I turn around, there is my best friend and savior, Kagome Higurashi. She's a tad shorter than me, maybe by an inch, and has wavy black hair, as opposed to my straight locks. Her eyes are big and brown and full of emotion, whereas mine are almost black and empty. She's perky, happy, is friends with everyone, and always has room in her heart for another kind deed, where I'm distant and not trusting, sad, and lack-luster.

But despite our differences, we love each other more than life itself. I wouldn't be here without her, she wouldn't be here without me. See her current boy toy, Hojo, is a total air head. Always used to blow her off, and call her names, and criticize her every move. It got to the point Kagome almost slit her wrists because she thought she wasn't good enough. I had a talk with Hojo and he was genuinely surprised, and they talked it over and he explained he lashed out at her because of his own insecurities.

But, everything's fine, now.

With them, at least.

"Of course Kagome." I reply, curious as to why she doesn't want the table; I take one look in the direction and immediately get the answer. It's the old guy who always hits on her. At first we all thought he was kidding, but now Kagome's just down right scared of the man, so we all cover for her.

As I take the potential-rapist-slash-stalker's order, a big bus pulls up in front of our little restaurant.

_Weird_, I wonder, _no buses ever come here._ It's true, I live in a tiny little town where everyone knew everyone. This just wasn't a tourist type place.

When the first man stepped off the bus in a sergeant's uniform, I knew. These were new recruits off to war, taking a short rest-stop. I gulped nervously as the soldiers piled out of the large vehicle. As I skimmed over the young men, no older than my age, I noticed, one of them caught my eye. The very last rookie, he had a sort of shine about him, but that wasn't what got my attention, it was his eyes.

They were staring directly into mine, insistent for an escape; and I couldn't look away.

-----

So, you like? Please read and review!

Next time:

**Chapter Two: Just trust me?**

The two strangers meet and spend some time together.

Sango maybe learns to trust again, if only a little.


	2. Just Trust Me?

**Letters to a Traveling Solider**

_Summary:_

He was a soldier, off to war; she was a waitress, staying home. They had known each other, what, an hour? She couldn't be falling for him .. could she? Sure, they had written letters upon letters to each other, and she had kept every single one. But their relationship went nothing deeper than friendship, right?

_Author's Note:_

This story was inspired by the song, Travelin' Soldier, by the Dixie Chicks. I strongly suggest you listen to the song if you have the time.

_Disclaimer:_

Sadly, I own nothing but the plot to this story. Technically I don't even own that, since it was inspired from a song owned by Dixie Chicks. Bummer.

**Letters to a Traveling Soldier**

**Chapter Two: Just Trust Me?**

_Previously on _Letters to A Traveling Soldier:

When the first man stepped off the bus in a sergeant's uniform, I knew. These were new recruits off to war, taking a short rest-stop. I gulped nervously as the soldiers piled out of the large vehicle. As I skimmed over the young men, no older than my age, I noticed, one of them caught my eye. The very last rookie, he had a sort of shine about him, but that wasn't what got my attention, it was his eyes.

They were staring directly into mine, insistent for an escape; and I couldn't look away.

* * *

"Peculiar isn't it?" I jumped slightly, then sighed finally registering it was just Kagome, "You think they'd stop somewhere more pleasant. Oh well, I'm not complaining, we could use the extra business." She shrugged and walked off to her tables.

The soldiers momentarily forgotten, I followed suit. I heard the chime above the restaurant door and knew that the new recruits had entered. Something happened, I can't really explain it, the..the air changed. It somehow became..heavier. It was as if the oxygen that once supplied us all with life was now suffocating us. Our once honest and dependant life source was slowly choking us, as if preparing us for what was to come. No one spoke, the entire café was silent. A few were praying, I chuckled slightly, how could they honestly believe that? It was so pathetic. They had such blind faith, as if they were so sure that if they begged to something that doesn't exist, that everyone would be safe. Anger raced through my being as I gripped a knife that table four requested, the other one fell. How could they believe and trust in something that they had never seen nor heard? If there really was a God, and he did love us, why put us through this agony? How could they be so stupid?

"Sango, what are you doing!" I heard Kagura seethe.

"Huh?" I said and she dramatically pointed to my hand. I glanced down at my limb, and gasped, from my temporary rage, I had gripped the blade of the knife and it sliced right through my hand.

As I loosened my hold and let my fingers relax, a river of crimson flowed through them. It laced its way to the back of my hand, racing into crevices and painting everything in its path, red. I didn't even feel it.

"Stupid! How could you do that?" Kagura scolded while wrapping my hand in a white cloth. The rivers of red refused to go down without a fight and bled their way through, staining the beautiful tourniquet. I sighed, why couldn't that work for my heart? Just put a band aid on it and everything would be fine. "Hello?"

Snapping back to reality, I answered, "Dunno."

Kagura made a slight 'tsk' noise and was on her way with a simple, "Well, don't." I smiled and looked around for Kagome, only to find her no where in sight.

Tracing Kagura's steps I found her in the kitchen, "Where's Kagome?" I asked. When she didn't answer, I looked to our chef, Karunosake, my boyfriend of six months.

"She went to serve some kid on the bus, he refused to get off or something like that." Karunosake smiled and draped his arm around my waist, and frowned at my hand. "What happened?" he asked.

"Just a cut from a knife, that's all." I assured him, as he kissed my forehead.

"All right, just be careful, okay?" I nodded, "You better get going, table six had been waiting for awhile." I nodded again and was off.

-------

As I reached table six, I noticed it was that rookie, the one who caught my eye. I sighed, just what I wanted to do, serve a man who had little or no chance of surviving the next few years.

"Hello, my name is Sango and I'll be serving you today, can I get you anything to drink?" I asked politely. The young man, whoever he was however, wasn't even looking at me. He was looking .. at my hand. I quickly hid it behind my back, as if ashamed.

"Your hand, what happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," I whispered, "I just cut myself, that's all." He nodded in understanding.

"What's your name?" I couldn't help myself, and the man looked up, genuinely startled. I blushed, what a stupid question! Now he'll think you're-

"Miroku." I smiled,

"Miroku." I tasted the name. I liked it, liked the way it rolled when you spoke it, liked the way it felt. "That's nice."

"So is yours," He paused, "Sango, would you .. would you mind sitting with me?" I felt my eyes widened, what did he mean by that?

He must've seen my reaction for he immediately began apologizing,

"I'm off in half an hour, I know a place we could go."

_What!_ I mentally berated myself, _Why did you say that! You've never taken anywhere to the place your thinking about! Not even Kagome or Kohaku! Plus, you're not even off in half an hour!_

He smiled, which only made me regret my words even more. I can't show him that place..I just can't.He won't understand.

But I have no choice.

"Half an hour" He nodded, "Until then, I'll have a Coca Cola."

"One Coca Cola, coming right up." As I walked away I continued my mental beatings and asked myself why I would say such a thing. Mantan was going to kill me. I groaned, how was I going to explain this one?

-------

That stupid half hour went by way too fast for my liking. Plus, Kagome, as cheerful as she is, would not stop talking about this bus boy.

Apparently, he was gorgeous.

"..he had this silver hair that's just uh! Then there are his eyes…oh wow, his eyes… they're gold, Sango! Gold! They are amazing!" I watched in amusement as Kagome closed her eyes and twirled in a small circle, arms outstretched.

"What's his name?" I asked wanting to put a name to this mysterious god like man.

Just then, Kagome stopped spinning, and growled. "That's just it. He won't tell me! He is kind of rude, now that I think about it. But he's so gorgeous! Ah!"

I smiled, Kagome was such a hopeless romantic. If Kouga ever heard this, though, he'd probably kill the guy. He practically kissed the ground Kagome walked on. It was charming in a creepy way. While Kagome thought nothing outside the boundaries of friendship for the wolf, he refused to quit. He was determined to win her enormous heart. Sometimes I doubted that anyone could capture a heart as pure and big as Kagome's, then other times, I knew anything was possible.

"Hey Kagome, will you do me a favor?" I asked, remembering Miroku.

"Yeah, sure, Sango."

"I need you to cover for me for awhile. I should be back today, but I might not."

"Okay..will I get details?"

I smiled, so Kagome to make sure she got something, even if I said no, she'd do it. But then, why would we be best friends?

"Of course."

----------

"Yo, Miroku, you ready?" I asked, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. He nodded and explained that he needed to tell hid sergeant he was leaving. "Okay, I'll wait here."

He was off, and I saw him talking to a short man, the sergeant, I presumed. He come jogging back, and asked,

"So, where are we going?"

I smiled, "Follow me. You better be ready, we're walking." I began walking towards our destination, and glanced back to make sure he was following, "It's quite a hike."

He smiled, and followed my foot steps.

After awhile we talked like old friends. He was a sweet guy, this Miroku. He was my polar opposite, though. Where he was warm, I was cold, where he held joy, I held sorrow, where he was hopeful, I was hopeless. We had something in common, though,

We had both lost our families.

When we reached a dead end, I marveled in Miroku's confusion, this whole journey, Miroku had known everything. Every time I tried to stump him, he found a way around it. I was happy to know something he didn't; my own little secret.

"Um, where are we?" I smiled,

"Just follow me, and step exactly where I step, okay?" He nodded.

As I began to climb the side of the small mountain, he seemed to understand, and followed. After almost a full 20 minutes of climbing, we were finally there. My secret place, that was no longer secret.

"Wow," Was all Miroku seemed to be able to say, looking at the view. I had to agree with him, there were no other words to describe this place. The view was on a small ledge, so small we had to squish to fit, it was just big enough. I leaned back and soon Miroku imitated my action. The view overlooked the sea, the blue green mass spread out before us. If you looked down, you could see a small forest, the greens almost blending with the ocean, you could hear and smell the water, meshing together, her soul's lullaby.

I closed my eyes, as I always did, and heard Miroku whisper,

"It's beautiful."

"I know."

"How did you find it?"

I hesitated, I didn't tell anyone about this time, not even my father. It was a horrible memory, even thought it gave me this place, I had long ago buried it beneath the soil of memory. A soil I refuse to dig up.

"I forget." I lied. Miroku noticed, as I peeked one eye open. A pregnant silence followed, and once again the air began to choke me, I couldn't breathe and just before it took it all away..

"What happened to you?" All the air rushed back into my lungs, as in inflating them again, giving them back life to just answer this question. I turned to look at him, how could he know? "What happened that was so horrible, you can't speak of it, but it gave you this haven?"

My eyes widened. Damn him. Damn him and his intelligence. Why the hell did he care?

"None of your damn business." I snapped and regretted it instantly, seeing the pain in his eyes. I shook the remorse away, reminding myself just what he was asking me.

"Just trust me? Tell me this one thing, and I promise you, you'll feel better. That's all you need to do, is trust me." Miroku spoke, I looked up at him, could I do it? I mean, I haven't told anyone..it was then I burst into tears. I couldn't take it anymore, after bottling everything up for so long, I needed a release, I needed to say something, even if it was only one.

"I..I got separates from Dad on a tour, it was before we moved here, and I was sp scared, we looked at a house down the road and I didn't know where to go. Somehow I ended up here, and I decided to climb a little ways up the mountain so maybe I could see my father. I was 11 at the time. So, I climbed, but I fell, I fell a long way, I fell onto this ledge and I was pretty scraped up. By now it was dark, and I was so scared. I heard voices, men's voices. They were coming this way. Eventually they found me, and they..they raped me, Miroku." I sobbed once again, and almost immediately I felt his arms around me, pulling me close to his chest. Normally, I would have blushed, but now I just let him hold me. I needed him.

"I'm sorry. That was wrong of them, they shouldn't have done that." I finally stopped crying and we climbed down together, we walked all the way back to the café silently, both of us not looking at each other. I felt stupid; I knew I shouldn't have told him that, now he hates me. I sighed, as we neared the restaurant, I noticed the bus was loaded and ready for him. I stopped in my tracks.

He was leaving.

I spun around to face him, and collided into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my reaction surprising me.

"Please don't go." I begged, I finally told someone, and he had to leave. I felt familiar arms snaking their way across my lower back, and I felt him smile into my hair.

"Thank you for telling me your secret, Sango. I really appreciate it." I nodded, tightening my grip on him, in response, he tightened his as well. "But, I do have to go and I was wondering, since I have no one to write to.. Sango, would you mind if I wrote here to you?"

I looked up, surprised he actually wanted to write to me, and I felt myself nodding my head. "Just write to the restaurant's address. That way I'll always get it." He smiled and hugged me close one more time, a hug so brief, I had no time to react.

"Houshi! Time to go!" The sergeant yelled.

"Coming!" He yelled back. "Sango, I have to go." I nodded and gave him the address and turned around to walk him back to the bus. Then..

I stopped in my tracks and felt my cheeks burn in anger as a hand caressed my ass.

I twirled on my heels and slapped him across the face, "What the hell was that!" I screamed, enraged he'd do such a thing. All anger cleared away as soon as I saw his face lightened up with humor.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it." Then with that, he walked into the bus, and drove away.

**End.**

* * *

See! He's still the same Miroku! Haha, tell me how you like it! 

**Chapter Three: Mysterious Man In White**

We learn a little about Kagome and the 'bus boy'


	3. Mysterious Man In White

**Letters to a Traveling Solider**

_Summary:_

He was a soldier, off to war; she was a waitress, staying home. They had known each other, what, an hour? She couldn't be falling for him .. could she? Sure, they had written letters upon letters to each other, and she had kept every single one. But their relationship went nothing deeper than friendship, right?

_Author's Note:_

This story was inspired by the song, Travelin' Soldier, by the Dixie Chicks. I strongly suggest you listen to the song if you have the time. From now on, the chapters will begin with letters alternating from Sango or Miroku. They are their letters and responses, their letters with lengthen as their relationship becomes more intimate.

_Disclaimer:_

Sadly, I own nothing but the plot to this story. Technically I don't even own that, since it was inspired from a song owned by Dixie Chicks. Bummer.

**Letters to a Traveling Soldier**

**Chapter Three: Mysterious Man In White**

_Dear Sango,_

_I know it's been awhile, sorry it took so long to write to you. I'm in a training camp in Hiroshima, boy do they work us, Sango. They really do. Its pointless, though, we learn to salute and to obey orders, orders and marching lines I assume I'll forget as soon as I step foot on the battlefield. I miss you, Sango. Remember the place you showed me? The cliff on the ledge? I can still smell the salt water.._

_But most of all, I can still smell your tears._

_Sincerely,  
Miroku Houshi

* * *

_

_Previously on _Letters To A Traveling Solider:

"Houshi! Time to go!" The sergeant yelled.

"Coming!" He yelled back. "Sango, I have to go." I nodded and gave him the address and turned around to walk him back to the bus. Then..

I stopped in my tracks and felt my cheeks burn in anger as a hand caressed my ass.

I twirled on my heels and slapped him across the face, "What the hell was that!" I screamed, enraged he'd do such a thing. All anger cleared away as soon as I saw his face lightened up with humor.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it." Then with that, he walked into the bus, and drove away.

* * *

Reading the letter actually made my day brighten up a bit from its usual dullness. I read the letter alone, so I wouldn't be bothered with questions. Kagome was still in awe of the bus boy. I smiled sympathetically for the guy, due to his lack of response when asked his name, he had been permanently branded, the Bus Boy.

I wondered how this arrogant and cocky man would react knowing his new identity.

Well, if I were to guess by the lengthy descriptions of Kagome, he would be less than thrilled. Kagome explained the Bus Boy's personality as rough around the edges, but soft in the heart. An all around bad-boy with hidden insecurities and fear, fear of his destiny, whether or not he'd make it through this war. She was so confident she could break past his walls, if only she had time. Time was the question, though. That was the main fear of the soon-to-be soldiers, according to Miroku. He said they didn't necessarily fear death, that was inevitable, they were scared of time. Whether or not time would allow them one journey home, to fall in love, have children, actually _live_. It seemed so obvious to Sango back then, but now she wasn't so sure.

One thing was sure, Kagome really liked this guy.

As much as she denied it, Kagome had all but fallen for the Bus Boy the two hours she had known him. I had never heard Kagome talk about anyone, including Hojo, the way she talked about him. While, to the untrained eye, it would appear she despised the man, I knew better. She respected him. Behind the coat of annoyance in her voice was a thin layer of respect, and understanding.

I got to hand it to her, Kagome was a one and only.

Tucking the letter safely into my apron, I ventured out of the safety of the bathroom, flushing the toilet behind me and washing my hands for a cover up. About a step or two out of the facility, I was once again bombarded by the one and only, Kagome Higurashi.

"I mean, he could have at least told me his name!" She snapped.

"Who, the Bus Boy?" I inquired.

"Yes, the Bus Boy. I told him mine."

"You're his server, it's all but mandatory. Plus, you have a name tag, he would've figured it out if he wanted to." I began walking to the kitchen, Kagome followed.

"Still!" She pressed.

"Still what? There is no law stating every man with silver hair on a bus on his way to war must give his name to a random waitress." I replied, picking up plates for table three.

"I know that! It was rude, though! I was just being friendly!" Sneaking a peek at Karunosake, I saw him smirk at Kagome's stubbornness.

"You are always friendly, Kagome. It doesn't change anything." Kagome pouted,

"You are no fun, Sango." I smiled, my face all but saying: _I know._

Making my way to table three with their meals, I saw a familiar face sitting down at table seven. Giving the elderly couple their food, I raced over to the boy reading the menu he probably had memorized, he was here so much, I placed my hands over his eyes from behind with a sing-song,

"Guess who." Kohaku smiled,

"Hey, Sango." My hands were plucked from his eyes as his gaze locked with mine. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing special, just the usual." I raised an eyebrow, "Come for some free food again today?" Kohaku smirked and shrugged his broadening shoulders. My hands flew to my hips, "Honestly Kohaku! You could come just to see me every once in awhile." I smiled, mirroring Kohaku's,

"Hey, a guy's got to eat." I swatted him on the head, and made my way back to the kitchen, where Kagome was waiting.

"Come on break with me?" she pleaded, I shrugged, then stopped, realizing just how much Kohaku and I were alike.

"Sure." I motioned for her to lead the way. Kagome obliged, leading a winding path to the back of the café. Walking outside, I took a huge gulp of fresh air, the air inside was smoggy.

"Well, looks like someone's in a good mood today, what? You get some from Karunosake last night?" I glanced unnecessarily to my right to see Kagura, smoking a cigarette, and smirking in my direction.

"No, it's just a good day." I responded coolly. Kagura was notorious for her less than pure mind. She shrugged,

"Whatever, you don't kiss and tell, or rather, fuck and tell. I get it." I rolled my eyes, and with that Kagura smirked again and went on inside.

Kagome, now practically jumping now that we were alone, began talking incessantly about the Bus Boy.

"Gods, Kagome, you have it bad." Kagome immediately stopped speaking and glared daggers in my direction. "What? It's true. It's been two weeks and you haven't quit talking about him. What does Hojo think?"

Kagome's saddened face sent alarms off in my head, the red flashing light practically streaking across my vision.

"What happened?" Kagome's eyes averted mine, and her silence confirmed the worst. "You didn't?" She nodded, "You didn't!" She nodded again,

"We broke up last night."

"The cause?" I probed.

"I was too into the Bus Boy." My eyes widened as a laugh escaped me. Kagome's shocked face that quickly metamorphosed into an ice cold stare was enough to silence me immediately.

Until she herself began laughing.

"Kagome?"

"Oh, Sango, I am so over him it is not even funny! I just wish I dumped his first!"

At this bold statement, I too, began laughing hysterically. It was just too funny. Kagome, the one who almost committed suicide from this guys' negligence and incessant mental beatings, _wished she had dumped him sooner? _It was priceless.

Our laughter lasted longer than it should have, the reason being we just couldn't stop. Soon enough we weren't even laughing at the irony of the situation. We were laughing because the other was laughing. Not long after, Kagome steadied herself on a nearby railing with one hand as the other clutched her stomach as it began to ache with contentment. Mine began to hurt also, from the strained contractions. I doubled over, having nothing to support me, and wrapped both my arms around my abdomen in hopes of continuing to laugh and simply enjoy the day for the moment. It was then I realized I hadn't laughed since my father died.

And boy, did it feel good.

**End.

* * *

**

Wow, that was fun to write! So we see now that Sango is beginning to come out of her depression..a good sign! But will it last?

**Chapter Four: Decisions, Decisions**

Karunosake wants to do something Sango's not ready for, could it be:  
MARRIAGE?


End file.
